Welcome to your Destiny
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: 3 students all win scholarships to attend Hollywood Arts. What they don't know is they were all chosen for a special reason. When a group project starts who do they get paired up with and how does it affect them.
1. Chapter 1

CONTEST TIME! I'm working on 2 stories also! I probably won't start writing this until they are done. Beware or be loved has about 10-15 chapters left! Wow... My Touchstone of Ra Finale has about 5 chapters left. I should be finished by the end of August. Or sooner

Its that Time of Month for a Contest Arrival!

VICTORIOUS STORY CONTEST!

I need some new ideas for an even better story then Beware or Be Loved. I was told it was a brilliant story, so I wanted to wrote an even better one to share to the world. So if you fill out this form below I will choose the best 3 and we will have a poll and see which one would be the better idea. Contest will end once I get at least 9 different entries. And I am not done posting chapters to Beware or Be loved.

Fill out this once or twice for a main character

Name of character:

Age:

Gender:

Siblings:

Celebrity Crush:

Friend Crush:

Personality:

Appearance:

Life before attending this school:

Polyvore picture of their outfit and hair ( optional) ( copy and paste link here for extra points):

Talent:

Who does he/ she look like: ( basically what celebrity):

Who from Victorious is there group partner:

Thanks! So review or PM them to me. And the top 3 will be chosen in the next chapter of this contest with their idea and person info.

- NicholeDWalker1


	2. Chapter 2: OC winners

We have had so many entrees. 2 were posted in the reviews and a ton were in my inbox but we have the winners. Instead of 3 winners I am having 1 boy and 1 girl winner. So here you go:

Hope you like him! This is from Show-Out

Name of Character:

Trenton Avery Pryce

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Siblings: None

Celebrity Crush: Mila Kunis

Friend Crush: Tori Vega

Personality: Trenton is often usually straightforward in a of his decision making; acting off impulse instead rational reasoning at times. He responds and acts with flexability, adaptability, and spontaneity when dealing with the outside world. Trenton can come off as bossy and sarcastic at times, but it is usually good-natured. And when it comes to girls, he is probably at his most aggressive state. Trenton would literally do about anything to impress a girl that he liked. This leads him to be extremely gullible at times, allowing another person to take almost full advantage of him.

Appearance: Trenton is an African American with dark brown eyes and black hair. His hair is normally kept in a short, neat fashion. Trenton stands at about 6'2 and weighs 160 pounds; he had an athletic type body, but is still very lean. He also has dimples on each cheek.

Life before attending this school: Trenton was born in Knoxville, Tennessee, but then relocated to Hollywood a few years after he finished elementary school. He first discovered that he was a piano prodigy when he was 7. Coming from a strict military background, he wasn't able to pursue his dream in music and abandoned it. Then, when Trenton turned 14, he began producing songs and sheet music on his piano. This lead to him uploading those songs onto YouTube, where he was discovered by a Hollywood Arts teacher; that teacher got him an audition at the school and they eagerly accepted him into the program.

Clothing style: Trenton is has more of a prep look than anything else. He normally wear a light colored button up or Polo shirt with a pair a dark blue Levi's and his favorite pair of Nike shoes. His left ear is pierced and is studded with small diamoad earring.

Talent:

+Pianist

+Violinist

+Singer/Songwriter

Who does he/ she look like: Brandon T. Jackson

Who from Victorious is there group partner: André Harris

The girl is from sshaw101:

Name of character: Olivia Judith Taylor

Age: 15

Gender: female

Siblings: one older sister (Paige)

Celebrity Crush: David Lambert

Friend Crush: her best friend Connor

Personality: super sweet and nice, but also a bit shy in new situations. Don't cross her, cause revenge is her secret speciality.

Appearance: dirty blonde hair and hazel/brown eyes

Life before attending this school: she always loved acting, but never knew if it's what she really wanted to do. If it doesn't work out, she'd live to be a teacher.

Polyvore picture of their outfit and hair ( optional) ( copy and paste link here for extra points): www_._polyvore_._com/ootd-lia/set?id82986443 (remove spaces)

Talent: acting and recently singing

Who does he/ she look like: ( basically what celebrity): Lia Marie Johnson

Who from Victorious is there group partner: Cat or Jade

Thanks for all the entries and be sure to see them in the next episode of " Welcome to your Destiny!" - Victorious

~ NicholeDWalker1 out!


End file.
